1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roll-forming structural members, and, in particular, to a method of roll-forming I-beams using splitting technology.
2. Background Information Roll-forming techniques have been employed to form structural members such as I-beams. One example of such a method includes providing a sheet blank having a thickness twice the thickness of the flanges of the I-beam which is to be ultimately formed. In a first roll stand, ends of the blank are split along the longitudinal axis thereof forming opposing flange portions at each end. The flange portions are then bent or straightened at each end of the blank in another roll stand so as to define the opposing flanges which are disposed generally transverse to the web or central portion of the I-beam. To achieve web and flange thicknesses which are generally equal, a further rolling operation must be performed on the web or central portion, between the flanges, reducing the thickness thereof to be equal to that of the flanges.
There is a continuing need to improve the method of roll-forming an I-beam structure such that the method is easy to perform and inexpensive to accomplish.